At present, an electric wine opener can only be used to extract a cork from a wine bottle, failing to electrically cutting off sealing film on the wine bottle. An additional tool is needed to cut off the sealing film on the bottle manually.
Furthermore, during pulling out the cork, process thereof is comparative low in automation level, needing to hold the bottle and the wine opener with two hands respectively so as to restrain rotation of the wine opener relative to the bottle caused by the process. Meanwhile, in order to keep a motor of the opener energized to complete pulling out the cork electrically, the hand holding the opener needs to press a switch button on the opener to be triggered continuously; therefore the opener is inconvenient to be operated.